


Under the Christmas Tree

by JeanneDoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanneDoe/pseuds/JeanneDoe
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Keith and Shiro's house. Pure fluff.





	Under the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Al_D_Baran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/gifts).



> Little snippet written for my best pal Al_D_Baran. My work clearly doesn't reflect hers, so please, PLEASE if you like Sheith go check out her work. She rocks. Also she's the reason you're reading this fluff. Whoever you are, have a good day <3

The sound of the crackling fire was filling up the room nicely. It was just as warm and soft as the actual heat coming from the dancing flames. The night had been covering them for several hours now, and the garden was white with snow. It was cold outside. But here, snuggled comfortably in one of Shiro’s pullovers, Keith felt warmer than he had ever been. Maybe it was the cup of warm cocoa Shiro had placed in his hands. Maybe it was the faint smell of him drifting from the collar. Or maybe it was the sight of the big, tall man hunched over to try to silently push a wrapped package under the Christmas tree.

Keith didn’t know. He only smiled.

“You do realize I can see you, hm?” Smirking over the edge of his cup, Keith glanced at Shiros form sideways. “And that this wrapper is atrocious. Reindeers Shiro? Really?” 

Shiro didn’t answer at first, simply pressing his index over his own lips, silently inviting Keith to shush. But once the presents were all placed neatly under the tree, the man walked to the couch, sitting down carefully to avoid spilling Keith’s cup, and his arm slid around the boy’s shoulders.

“That’s all they had left at the store. Maybe, if you hadn’t forgotten to buy some, I wouldn’t have to rush and get some at the last minute, hmmm? And MAYBE, then, I would have had a pick.”

Keith only rolled his eyes before getting another sip, the sleeves of Shiro’s pullover covering half his hands. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. You wanted me to go out in that freaking snowstorm and get cold, is that it? Just so I would stay here and take care of your ass.” Turning his head to smooch Shiro’s cheek, Keith chuckled at the mark of cocoa it left on Shiro’s skin.

Shiro wiped it with the back of his hand with a small smile, and he gently bumped his forehead to Keith’s temple. “Maybe. Maybe I’ll miss you, yeah.” 

Keith’s expression softened at that, and he turned to Shiro. “Come on Takashi. I’ll only be gone a week. Though I hope you got me a really nice present. Something that’ll make me want to come back.” 

Shrugging, Shiro only took the occasion to press their lips together, letting it last just for a second. Keith’s lips were soft and warm, and Shiro smiled. “We’ll see about that tomorrow, won’t we? You’ll have to wait until then though. Think you can manage?”

“Tss, yes I can manage. I’m not a child Takashi, and you’re a bit too muscular to pass of as Santa.”

“Good. Then,” Taking Keith’s cup to drink the last few gulps of it, much to Keith indignation, Shiro wrapped his arms around the boy to lift him up. Keith’s arms wrapped around his neck, and Shiro brushed the tips of their nose together, keeping the position, just an instant, to feel Keith’s light weight against his chest, nesting there, so small and yet taking so much space.

“Let’s go to bed. I know of a few presents you will miss while away.”

Keith chuckled, and their next kiss got softer as Shiro walked them both to bed.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Keith was on his stomach, strands of black hair covering his face and the white pillow His lips were parted slightly as he slept, and Shiro found it hard not to kiss him awake.

Stepping out of bed like a ghost, careful not to make any noise, stepping over the clothes discarded on the floor, he put on some pajama slacks before closing the door behind him. Only then did he allow himself to breathe. 

Tiptoeing to the garage, he was quickly welcomed by excited barks, and lifting the drape he had put over the cardboard box Shiro pulled the puppy out only to get assaulted with heavy licking. 

“Hey, hey big boy, it’s ok, it’s ok… Today’s the big day, uh? Gonna meet your new daddy?”

The puppy barked again, the sound high pitched for a golden retriever, and Shiro ruffled its head. “Good boy.” 

The puppy’s tongue was hanging out as he sniffed the air, Shiro making the journey back just as silently as he had came. Opening the door with a moving puppy in his arms wasn’t that easy, but he still managed, and then here he was. Standing at the side of the bed, ready to carefully lower the dog unto an unsuspecting Keith. 

The puppy had another idea altogether though and, frantic, he started to bark again, wriggling his way out of Shiro’s arms to jump on the bed and go straight to headbutt Keith.

“Wh-“ Half climbing on the sleepy boy, the puppy sniffed at his face and hair before profusely licking his face, making Keith sputter and push himself up. “What the fuck?!”

The glare on his face disappeared instantly as he noticed the dog. His eyebrows rose, and in the next second Keith was hugging and petting it, scratching under its jaw with a huge smile on his face. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Shiro watched them, just as warm as he had been the evening before, and everyday since Keith had kissed him. And so he kissed him again. 

“So. Good enough for you to come back?”


End file.
